Die Wahrheit
by Jana0808
Summary: Es spielt um die folge 6.4 also enthält sie für deutsche leichte spoiler.  Bones wird entführt und Booth amcht sich Gedanken um seine beziehung mit Hanna.


Eines abends bei Booth zuhause

„ Seeley schau mal was ich hier habe" , sagte Hanna grinsend ,und hielt ihre Hände vor Booths Augen.  
„Ich schau schon nicht versprochen"  
„ Dr. Brennan können Sie mir bitte das , naja sie werden sehen was ich meine, aus meiner Tasche geben ich muss aufpassen,dass er sich nicht die Überraschung verdirbt"  
„ Sicher"  
Bones erhob sich, und ging zu Hannas war sie überhaupt hier? Sie ärgerte sich ja doch nur über Hanna ,und hatte keine 2 Minuten alleine mit selbst wenn, wusste sie dachte er eh die ganze Zeit nur an was machte schon der Unterschied ob Hanna da war ,oder nicht Hauptsache sie hat überhaupt noch was von er mit Hanna ging trafe sie sich nicht mehr so oft ,auch nicht mehr nach gelösten Fällen in ihrem öffnete die Tasche und öffnete den Mund vor staunen.

„Schön nicht war?" , fragte Hanna und freute sich auf Booths Gesichtsausdruck wenn er es sehen würde  
Bones hob es vorsichtig aus der Tasche ,und gab es in Hannas freie Hand.

„Ok Seeley du darfst die Augen aufmachen"

„UH" , machte Booth und Bones konnte genau hören dass das Booths Stimme war , die er benutze wenn er mit Parker oder mit Frauen die er mochte Stimme benutze er schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr.  
Booth öffnete die Augen, und sofort breitete sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht aus.

„Oh mein Gott, Hanna das ist ja wunderschö das wäre echt nicht nötig Uhr muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben."

„Naja sie war nicht ganz billig, aber ich hab einen Bonus gekriegt und da dachte ich mir , dass so ein starker Mann wie du eine tolle Uhr brauchst"

Hanna näherte sich Booth und küsste ihn. Na super , dachte Bones sie wusste was nun kommt .Hanna und Booth küssen sich, sie würde sagen, dass sie gehen muss und Booth und Hanna werden halbherzige Versuche machen sie zu bitten zu bleiben aber Bones wird ablehen dann wird sie hinaus gehen und die Tür vor der Nase zu geschlagen erhob sich ,räusperte sich und sagte: „ Ich werd dann mal gehen, ich hab noch was zu tuen.. naja ihr wisst schon ein paar Knochen untersuchen"

„Bleiben Sie doch noch "

„Nein , nein...nein...ich..äh... ciao...wir sehen uns dann morgen Booth, ok?"

„Ja klar. Warte ich bring dich zur Tür."

„Nein brauch nicht Booth ich find den Weg schon alleine"

Sie ging an Hanna und Booth vorbei, und schloss die Tür hinter konnte sie nur damals so blöd sein ,und Booths Liebeserklärung könnte nun an Hannas Stelle sein.Hätte sie doch bloß auf Angela gehö hatte ihr so oft gesagt nicht zu lange zu ist Angela verheiratet und schwanger, und sie selbst ohne Mann ,und ohne konnte nichts anderes machen als ab zuwarten, bis Booth und Hanna sich trennen und dann hoffen eine 2. Chance zu wollte nicht so egoistisch sein, und Booth bitten Hanna für sie zu verlassen.  
Denn wenn dann doch nichts aus ihnen würde, dann wusste sie würde Booth es ihr nie verzeihen, und ihre Freundschaft wäre vorbei.  
Plötzlich wurde Bones aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie ein Geräusch hö sie wer? Wenn ja wieso? Und wer? Sie arbeitete ja im Moment an keinen Fall. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich ja auch nur ein. Der Job machte sie fertig. Angela hatte wahrscheinlich Recht und Bones sollte Urlaub nehmen.  
Sie stand vor ihrem Auto ,in dem Moment merkte sie wie ihr etwas hartes auf den kopf geschlagen wurde und etwas metallisches zu Boden wurde alles schwarz...

Währenddessen

„Hast du das gehört Hanna?" , fragte Booth erschrocken und starrte zum Fenster.

„Was denn Selley?"

„ Na draußen , das plirren"

„Hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet. Soll ich dir einen cafe machen?

„Bist du sicher? Soll ich nicht doch nach schauen?"

Booth erhob sich vom Stuhl ,aber Hanna drückte ihn wieder zurück und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände.

„ Seeley. JDu bist FBI Agent aber nicht dein ganzes Leben. Du musst lernen abzuschalten, und nicht in allem Gefahr sehen."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht"

Am nächsten Tag im Jeffersonian

„Morgen Hodgins. Ist Bones schon da?" , fragte Booth und schaute sich um.

„ Nein hab sie zumindenst noch nicht gesehen. Gibt es einen neuen Fall? Mir ist langweilig ,ich glaub das ist der einzigste Nachteil an meinem Job ,dass man hier sein muss obwohl es nichts zum untersuchen gibt"

„ Ach du glaubst wirklich das ist der einzigste Nachteil? Ich könnte dir 100 nennen."  
Booth holt sein Handy raus und wählt Bones Nummer , aber es ging nur die Mailbox dran.

„ Jack komm mal bitte" , rief Angela die an einem umstehenden Computer saß.

„Was ist los?"

„ Hier schau, der Computer spinnt, er reagiert auf garnichts, so ist es überall im du was machen?"

„ Ich schau mal"  
Hodgins setzte sich neben Angela und gab irgendwas im Computer schaute ihm über den Rücken vertsand aber garnichts , und hatte immer noch das Problem dass er Bones nicht fand.  
„ Und was soll ich jetzt mit Bones machen?"

„Keine ahnung . Ich hab gerade andere Probleme Booth. Ich meine eher wir haben alle ein Problem. Ein rießen großes sogar."

„ Lass mich raten Hodgins. Wir werden überwacht, jemand hat sich in unser Computer System eingeloggt oder sonstigen verschwörungskram." , scherzte Booth erstarrte jedoch bei Hodgins Gesichtsausdruck

„Das ist nicht witzig Booth ,das ist wahr , jemand hackt sich gerade bei uns ein."

„ Und das ist so schlimm weil...? Ich dachte schon jetzt kommt Gott weiß was schlimmes"

„ Weil der sich alle Daten runterziehen sind streng geheime Daten Booth, von allen möglichen Mordfällen"

„ Ich dachte das hier ist eins der sichersten Einrichtunge des Landes? Gehört dazu denn nicht auch Sicherheit der Daten?"

„ Ja eigentlich schon also das muss echt ein Computerexperte sein das ist fast unmöglich sich hier einzuhacken."

„ Kannst du das beheben Jack?" , fragte Angela.

„Kann ich versuchen."

Plötzlich wurde Bildschirm schwarz.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?"

Hodgins starrte den Bildschirm an. , und starrte abwechselnd Angela und Booth an.

„Ich würde sagen kaputt gemacht"

„KANNST DU JETZT MAL BEI DER SACHE BLEIBEN?"

„Jungs ! bitte. Seht mal er fährt schon wieder hoch . Jack versuchs nochmal."  
Booth und Hodgins starrten sich böse an , dann wandte Hodgins sich wieder dem Computer zu.

„ Komsich irgendein Programm öffnet sich , wartet ich schau mal ob ich rausfinden kann von wo das kommt."

Booth drehete sich um . Er braucht nicht mehr hier bleiben ,Hodgins würde das schon selbst hinkriegen .Er konnte ja eh nicht hasste das Jeffersonian irgenwie , alle meinten hier sie seien was besseres als er , außer vielleicht Angela. Er war froh dass Angela im Team war er wusste nicht wie das Team sein würde wäre nicht ein menschlicher Teil in wählte erneut Bones Nummer aber sie ging nicht dran. Wo war sie nur? Er brauchte sie für diesen Fall , aber andererseits falls sie verschwunden bliebe könnte er wieder nach Hause zu Hanna. Ein Grinsen verbreitete sich auf seinem Gesicht , da fiel ihm jedoch ein , dass sie auch arbeiten war. Naja er würde einfach nach Bones nach Hause ötzlich hörte er Hodgins schreien „ BOOTH"

Was will der denn jetzt wieder? Dachte Booth genervt und lief zurück auf die Plattform und sah , dass Hodgins und Angela verstört auf den Bildschirm starrten und als Booth ihren Blicken folgten erstarrte auch er.

Booth starrte auf den Monitor und konnte nicht fassen wen er dort sah.  
John Cutter. Er hatte ihn vor 20 Jahr zu Unrecht wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis gebracht , und vor kaum 2 monaten haben die Blinzler rausgefunden , dass er unschuldig war , als sie einen anderen Mord war inzwischen 64 jJahre wenn Booth sich nicht verrechnete, er war breit mit langen braunen ungepflegten Haaren. Dazu hatte er einen Bart der nicht gerade Booths geschmack dachte Booth nicht dass er es gewesen war , aber alle Zeichen deuteten auf ihn .Jetzt hat er sich ins Computersytem des Jeffersonians eingehackt , was ihm ziemlich merkwürdig vorkam , aber er hatte schon eine böse Vorahnung im Hinterkopf die er versuchte zu ignorieren.  
„ was zum...ich meine...was soll das?" , fragte Booth verwirrt und schaute ihm ins gesicht.  
„ Ah Agent ön sie wieder zu sie sich noch an mich typen den Sie zu unrecht in den Knast brachten , für 20 jahre."

„ Ähm es tut mir leid . Aber jetzt sind sie ja raus und ich meine wir könnten uns ja treffen , warum machen sie dieses ganze Theater mit dem Computer? Ich mein sie sind gerade aus dem knast, und sie wissen schon dass das hier illegal ist?"

„ Sogar mehr als nur illegal" , erwähnte Hodgins  
Booth brachte ihn mit einem Blick zur Seite zum wusste genau was das ganze er hinnaus hatte keine Strategie , er musste einfach versuchen nett zu bleiben und die Sache freundlcih zuende bringe.  
Er konnte deutlich hören wie Angela Hodgins zu flüsterte: „ Wir haben ein großes Problem"

„ Oh wissen sie ich habe im Gefängnis lange nachgedacht , und mir war klar dass die Wahrheit irgendwann ans Licht kommen würde , nur leider hat es viel viel länger gedauert als ich gedacht jetzt bin ich frei aber wozu? Wissen Sie wie es ist 20 Jahre im Gefängnis zu sitzen , mit dem wissen , dass man unschuldig ist , und dann frei zu kommen und keine Ahnung mehr von der Welt zu haben? Mein Leben ist gelaufen Agent Booth. Und da dachte ich , dass ich ihnen den gleichen Schmerz zu fügen will den sie mir zu gefügt haben. Ich habe nichts mehr zu bin alt , ohne Familie und ohne Freunde."

Booth wechselte einen Blick mit Hodgins. Sie schauten sich beuunrihigt an. Sein Hirn denkt für gewöhnlich schneller als Gesichtsausdruck zeigte , dass auch er etwas völlig anderes erwartet hatte. Naja alles... aber nicht das...

„Ich war gestern abend bei ihnen zuhause , und da kam wirklich eine sehr hübsche Frau herraus. Wie war ihr Name noch gleich?"

Plötzlich erschracken Angela und Hodgins und sagten im Chor : „Oh mein Gott"  
Und Booth beendete den Satz : „ Hanna"  
Hodgins und Angela starrten ihn ungläubig an. Erst verstand Booth nicht wieso aber dann fiel es ihm auf. Wie blöd war er? Hanna war arbeiten und die ganze Zeit bei ihm.

„ Was haben sie mit Bones gemacht?" , fragte Booth und aufeinmal war jede Spur der freundlichkeit weg , und von hass ersetzt. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und er bloß Bones angetan hat? Das war ganz klar ein psychopath , der mit sich selbst nichts anzufangen Bones...  
„ Oh Bones nennen Sie sie? Ok dann nennen wir sie halt Bones" , lachte er , was Booth nur noch wütender macht.

„ Wo ist sie?"

„ Wissen sie noch wie die Leiche starb? Die ich angeblich getötet haben sollte?"

Booth dachte nach da fiel es ihm ein ,sie ertrank...Nein nein nein nein das ging in die falsche Richtung. Bones durfte nicht tod sein. Das kann nicht sein. Es war seine Schuld...

„ Ich warte Agent Booth ,wie starb sie gleich noch?"

Jetzt ist es offiziel, er war wahnsinnig ,einfach wahnsinnig.

„sie ertrank"

„Genau. Gutes Gedächtnis. Ich dachte mir was für eine Ironie wenn Bones , ach Bones klingt lächerlich , wie sind sie nur auf so einen lächerlichen Namen gekommen? Wenn Dr. Brennan auch ertinken würde... Vielleicht ist es ihnen schon aufgefallen oder auch nicht , dass Sie keine Kontrolle über die Computer im Jeffersonian haben ? überall kann man nur mich sehen. Also kommen wir wieder zu Sache , ich dahcte mir dass sie zusehen werden wenn sie ertrinkt. Ich habe eine kamera im Becken angebracht wo sie gleich hinnein kommen wird. Und dann können sie beide sich schön unterhalten , und sie können ihr sagen , dass es ihre Schuld ist , dass sie ertinkt..."

„ Nein warten Sie!" , schrie Booth ihn an , aber Cutter war schon verschwunden ,und plötzlich konnte er in einen runden Raum sehen. Oder eine Art von Raum , genau konnte er es nicht an der Wand gelehnt sitzend und an den füßen gefesselt , sah er eine Frau ,Bones um genau zu sein.

„BONES!"

Sie schreckte auf und schaute sich verdutzt um.  
„Booth?"

„Bones ist dir was passiert? Schau dich mal um , da ist irgendwo ne Kamera"

Plötzlich hörte Booth ein leises Wimmern neben schaute nach Rechts , und sah , dass Angela Tränen in den Augen hatte ihm gerade noch sollte er Bones überzeugen , dass alles gut wird , wenn das , was auch immer gleich passiert geschieht, während ihre beste Freundin heulent neben ihm saß , dabei merkte er , dass sich wieder sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete und Angelas Weinen ihn an die Schande erinnerte die er verursacht hatte.

„Angela wird nichts passieren , das verspreche ich dir." , versuchte Hodgins Angela zu beruhigen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Booth?" , meldete sich Bones wieder.

Sie war nun deutlicher zu erkennen, da sie kurz vor der Kamera stand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?Weißt du wo du bist?Irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt?"

„Mein Kopf tut ein wenig weh, ich hab irgendwas drauf geschlagen bekommen ich glaube irgendwas metallisches , aber sonst geht es mir gut. Aber was soll das alles Booth? Wieso bin ich hier? Und ich hab keine Ahnung wo ich kann ich mit euch sprechen?"

Ihre Angst konnte Booth deutlich hören , was ihm Übelkeit bereitete.

„Warum du da bist ist im Moment nicht müssen dich da Bones versuch dich zu hörst du?Irgendwas? Vielleicht Autos?Einen Wald?Oder das Meer? Irgendwas?"

Sie schloss die Augen und wartete...wartete...wartete...Er wurde schon ungeduldig und wollte gerade etwas sagen , da sagte sie: „ Ich glaub ich bin auf dem Land irgendwo, also keine, Autos oder so etwas nur ein paar Vö...Booth...Oh mein Goot Booth."

Bones verschwand von der Kamera und Booth sah wie an der anderen Seite des Raumes Wasser eingelassen wurde zwar nicht schnell aber doch schnell genug...

„Hey hey hey hey ganz der Raum obengeschlossen? Ist das ein Rohr?"

„Ich...ich.. also ich seh 3 Bäume und ich glaub so eine Art Turm oder so weiß nicht genau. "

Booth wusste , dass Bones ihm jetzt nicht mehr helfen konnte und wandte sich ab.

„Hodgins hast du ne Idee? Abseits...Eine Art Tunnel, ein Turm, Bäume...Komm schon denk nach"

„Ähm ich könnte nach schauen wenn wir Internet hätten , also ich hab eine Idee , aber ich will euc nicht am falschen ort suchen lassen.. seid wann sind sie wieder bei Bewusstsein?Und wie lange schon in dem Raum?"

„Ist das denn Wichtig Jack?" , fragte Angela die sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Insgeheim bewunderte Booth sie ein wenn sie nicht von der Intelligenz her , den anderen eben bührtig war , und auch nicht so Gefühlsmäßig abgestumpft , konnte sie sich gut konzentrieren und sehr hilfreich in Fällen sein.

„Wenn ich weiß, seid wann sie bei Bewusstsein ist , dann kann ich ungefähr abschätzen wie viele Kilometer sie von Washington entfernt so präziser den Ort bestimmen"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich würde sagen schon einige Stunden...also schon längst vor Sonnenaufgang! Bitte beeilt euch..Oh Goot ich werde ertrinken...ich werde ertrinken...,"

Panik gewann allmälich die oberhand über Bones , dass konnte er in ihrem Gesicht sehen und an ihrem hysterischen hatte Bones noch nie hysterisch erlebt , sie blieb eigentlich immer ruhig.

„Bones ich verspreche dir wir retten dich ok? Bleib ganz ruhig!" , sagte Booth und wandte sich dann Hodgins und Angela zu  
„ OK Angela du bleibst hier und beruhigst Bones , Hodgins du suchst Bones Computer in meinem Büro müsste funktionieren den hat Cutter sicher nicht gehackt."

„ Ok " , antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Hodgins und Booth verließen das Jeffersonian , und fuhren eilig zu Booths Büro wo Hodgins sich sofort dran machte Bones Standort herraus zufinden.

Wenig später im FBI-Gebäude

„Und funktioniert es Hodgins?"

„ warte...yeah baby es klappt , ok jetzt muss ich nur noch schauen wo unsere Anhaltspunkte passen würden ,ok ich glaub ich ist am Rand des Chátain Forest ,aber ich bin mir nicht sicher , was wenn ich mich irre?"

„Bones hat nur diese eine Chance stimmt das jetzt , oder nicht."

„Aber es gibt noch einen Platz der in Frage käme aber..."

„ … aber dein Gefühl sagt dir sie ist in der Nähe von diesem Wald , stimmts?"

„ Ja..."

„Dann gehen wir dorthin."

„Ja aber?"

„ Weißt du was ihr Blinzler immer vergesst? Ihr seid alle nur Menschen, mit Gefühlen ,ok? Dein Kopf sagt dir , dass du zu diesem anderen Ort?..."

„einer kleinen Farm im Norden von Boston"

„ ja dieser kleinen Farm gehen solltest? Aber dein Bauch zu dem Wald? Manchmal da muss man einfach auf seinen Bauch hören. Ich meine wozu ist er sonst da?"

„Vielleicht um Organe wie z.B dem Darm zu beeinhalten?"

„ Das wusste ich Hodgins. Siehst du das mein ich? Ihr nehmt alles wörtlich da euer Kopf euch das sagt , aber manchmal da weiß man etwas einfach , weißt du?"

Ein Beispiel was er versteht... ok...ein Beispiel...

„ Weißt du das unterscheidet Menschen von Tieren! Tiere handeln aus Instinkt und aus ihrem Kopf aber Menschen können Entscheidungen treffen die sie für richtig halten ,ok?"

„ AH ich weiß was du meinst. Danke Booth"

„also sicher der Wald?"

„ Ja"

Booth holte sein Handy raus und gab durch ,dass sie zum Chátain Forest mussten. Dann stiegen er und Hodgins in seinen Wagen und fuhren so schnell sie konnten dorthin.

„ Hier muss es sein Booth"

Sie stiegen aus , und schauten sich um.

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich .. ich weiß es nicht hier muss es sein, hat der Computer gesagt"

„ Und wo ist dieser Turm Hodgins? Such diesen Turm"

Panik stieg in Booth auf , er konnte diesen verdammten Turm nicht waren einmal um den Wald herrum gefahren und keinen gesehen. Hatte sich Hodgins doch geirrt? Aber um jetzt noch zu dieser Farm zu fahren ,war zu spät ,das wusste wollte es Hodgins nicht sagen , denn er wusste wie er sich gerade fühlen musste , genauso wie er sich gefühlt hatte als ihm klar wurde , dass es seine Schuld war dass Bones sterben würde.

„Booth? Was ist wenn , wenn , wenn dieser Turm nicht am Rande des Waldes steht sondern im Wald? Also z.B eine Lichtung?"

Das musste es sein eine Lichtung. Das war ihre letzte Möglichkeit. Aber wie findet man eine Lichtugn in einem gewaltigen Wald? Verzweifelt starrte er Hodgins an , in der Hoffung , dass er einen Plan hatte... irgeneinen...

„Es ist vorbei sind zu spät, Bones ist Tod, ich hab versagt"

„Nein ,nein, Bones ist nicht Tod. Sie ist hier irgendwo. Sie muss hier sein... BONES!"

Sie durfte nicht Tod musste doch nur diesen blöden Turm finden , der musste hier irgendwo sein, Hodgins hat sich noch nie schaute sich um ..und...nein, nein, das kann nicht sein , dachte Booth , aber doch er sah ihn ,einen Turm zwischen den Bäumen war etwas rannte er los.  
„BONES!"

Stollpernt lief er zwischen den Bäumen entlang den Blick auf den Turm gehäfftet , mit der Stillen Hoffnung , er ist nicht zu spät.  
„Bitte Gott , lass sie noch leben" , murmelte Booth leise vor sich hin ,und kam vor dem Turm zum stehen ,und schaute sich sah er ein großes rundes Loch und zu seinem Entsetzen war es voll mit Wasser. Ohne nach zu denken sprang er hinnein , in das eiskalte konnte verschwommen braune Haare erkennen. Da packte er Bones an einem arm und zog sie hoch. Er zog sie über die Wasseroberfläche , und über sie Hodgins der schon wartete.

„Bones , Bones, Oh Gott Bones lebt sie noch?" , fragte Booth in panik und kletterte ebenfalls aus dem ließ er sich neben der leblosen Bones nieder , und bemerkte , dass sie nicht atmete.

„Sie atmet nicht , hat aber noch Puls"

„Geh zur Seite Hodgins und ruf einen Notarzt ."

„Geht klar" , antwortete Hodgins und wählte die Numemr auf seinem Handy.

„Ok Bones wir schaffen das" , sagte Booth vielmehr zu sich selbst als zu Bones , da sie ihn eh nicht hören konnte.

Booth amchte Mund zu Mund und immer wieder bis Bones schließlich hustete , und langsam die Augen öffnete.

„Booth?" , flüsterte sie leise.

„Hey , alles wird gut , ich bin ja da , du bist in Sicherheit" , versuchte Booth sie zu beruhigen.

„ Mir ist soo kaaaalt" bibberte sie.

Daran hatte er garnicht gedacht. Ihm war jetzt schon total kalt obwohl er nur kurz drin war , und Bones war eine ganze Zeit in diesem kalten Wasser. Sie konnte immer noch erfrieren.  
Er nahm sie hoch ,in seine Arme und streichelte sie in der Hoffnung ihr würde wärmer werden , was aber nicht viel brachte da er selbst nass war.  
„ Bones? Bitte.. Komm schon du hast schon mehr geschafft als das hier...Ich ...ich ...Ich liebe dich"

Er starrte sie an aber anscheinend hatte sie das Bewusstsein wieder verloren , was ihm panik bereitete...

30min später im Krankenhaus

Es war seine Schuld , es war seine Schuld , es war ganz allein seine Schuld ,das wusste lag nun in diesem Krankenhaus , weil er einen fehler gemacht wegen ihm ganz alleine...Es fiel ihm sehr schwer sie hier im Krankenbett zu sehen obwohl er wusste dass es ihr bald besser gehen wü Hand war immer noch kalt , und sein Versuch ihre Hand warm zu halten brachte auch nicht wusste nicht wie lange er ihr Gesicht schon anstarrte , bis es sich endlich regte.

Sie öffnete ganz langsam die Augen und schaute ihn an.

„Booth?"

„Hey, wie geht es dir?"

„Wieso war ich dort?Wer hat mich entführt und warum?"

Er wusste , dass sie ihn das fragen würde , aber er wusste nicht wie er antworten , dass es seine Schuld war , weil er einen dumme Fehler gemacht hatte, wollte er nicht , aber andererseits würde er auch die Wahrheit wissen wollen.

„Booth?"

„Du, du bist von John Cutter entfürht worden, der Typ, den ich zu unrecht ins Gefängnis gebracht habe vor 20 ist es ganz allein meine Schuld , dass du jetzt hier liegst."

„oh...Hörst du deßhalb immer nur auf deinen Bauch? Weil du damlas wusstest , dass er unschuldig war , aber die Beweise gegen ihn waren?"

„Kann sein...warte, bist du nicht sauer auf mich?"

„Ich mein , da kannst du ja nichts für , ich hätte ihn auch ins Gefängnis gebracht und dann lägst du hier...Habt ihr ihn gekriegt?"

„Hodgins arbeitet hat sich ins Computersystem vom Jeffersonian gehackt , und jetzt versucht er das zurück zu verfolgen. Bones?...Danke"

„Aber eine Frage hab ich noch Booth...vielleicht hab ich es mir ja auch nur eingebildet...obwohl, eingebildet ist nicht das richtige Wort , damit wollen Menschen , die etwas verrücktes denken , anderen nur zeigen , dass sie selbst nicht dran glauben , daher..."

„OK...Dir geht es wieder , einfach zur Sache ok?"

„Hast du gesagt „Ich liebe dich" ?"

Oh nein, sie hat es gehö mein Gott was sagst du denn jetzt bloß?  
Aber da antwortete Bones schon.

„Hör zu , ich weiß , dass du mit Hanna wirklich glücklich bist , aber ich denke , dass du zu mir gehörst , und ich weiß , dass ich meine Chanze verpasst habe , aber ich möchte dir wenigstens einmal gesagt haben „ Ich liebe dich""

Booth starrte Bones fassungslos seinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber , vor 8 Monaten hatte er dasselbe zu ihr gesagt , aber sie hat seine Liebe nicht erwiedert aber jetzt gestand sie sie ihm.  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste erwiederte seinen Kuss ,und da wusste Booth was er heute zu tuen hatte, er würde gleich nach Hause gehen und Hanna sagen dass es vorbei sei , dass er sich keine Zukunft mit ihr vorstellen könne , sie würde gehen , und er würde ein paar Sachen zusammen packen , um die ganze Zeit bei Bones im Krankenhaus bleiben zu können , bis sie wieder Gesund war , und was dann passiert , steht in den Sternen , dachte Booth.

ENDE

Ich hoffe meine Story hat euch allen gut gefallen ,und ich wollte euch allen nochmal herzlich danke sagen für die tolle Reviews, ich hoffe ihr werdet meine nächsten Storys auch wieder lesen.  
LG JANA


End file.
